


The River

by saranroses



Category: Guns N' Roses, Izzy Stradlin (Musician)
Genre: Cities, F/M, Guns N' Roses References, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, London, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranroses/pseuds/saranroses
Summary: And the river knew;the river knew how mucha man loved a woman so much,he couldn't breathe anymore.London, 1987.An Izzy Stradlin one-shot.





	The River

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to “K” by Cigarettes After Sex while reading this.

He was there. Laying on the bench right next to the river, smoking a cigarette.  
He was wearing his favourite hat, with one of his million blouses and a simple pair of jeans.  
His long hair was almost all over his eyes; those green, deep eyes which had a strange light under the night sky.  
He was looking at the stars and the moon, while listening to the waves of the river.  
It was three in the morning, and he couldn't think of anything but that night.

_Her green eyes were bright under the lights. Her blonde hair was shining, and the wind was blowing through it._  
_She looked at him and smiled._  
_Izzy could feel his heart beating really fast._  
_Everything was so peaceful, the city lights were soft and nobody was around at that time of night._  
_He reached down to take her hand and they stopped walking. She was leaning against the railing, where on the other side there was the river._  
_He could see her face, her heavenly face, and the whole city right behind her. He started touching her hair, taking it away from her face; she was smiling. He was touching her cheek gently with his other hand, while he was getting closer to her. They looked at each other; he was so madly in love with her - and he knew she was too._  
_Their lips softly touched. He was looking at her as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. Then he started kissing her passionately, making their tongues intertwine._  
_«I love yo-...»_

He opened his eyes. A tear ran down his face and he immediately wiped it away.  
He was sobbing, he was feeling as if his heart was ripped away from his chest.  
He got up from the bench, heading towards the railing to look at the river. The sound of it, mixed with the sounds of the night, made him feel even more nostalgic.  
He lighted up another cigarette and then looked at the stars again... Where was his angelic creature?


End file.
